Adolescence
by Irini
Summary: Despite the fact that they were already eighteen, Rin still want for her and her twin, Len, to sleep in the same room, on the same bed. It all started as an innocent wish, but will it turn into something more..?


**A/N: **You may think whatever they did here... I leave you with the ending xD! Anyway, this was really weird and rushed, so sorry. I hope, if you have time, you would review :)

Lalala - Rin

_Lalala: _Rin (superly expressed thoughts)

**Lalala - **Len

**_Lalala: _**Len (same as Rin's italics)

* * *

**Adolescence**

"I wish this dance would last forever…"

He smirked and leaned closer to me. His breath tickled my cheek.

"You already know, that this all is just a dream." He whispered, voice smooth and velvety.

He's right…

This is all just a faraway dream.

* * *

I panted as I steadied myself on the sink. That dream had came back to haunt me. I hated the days of our adolescence.

Even though it had been four years since then.

I tucked the lock of hair sticking to my cheek behind my ears and sighed. Without looking at the mirror, I opened the cupboard and pulled out a small –but heavy—hammer.

I stared at it, and then forced myself to look at my reflection.

The person in the mirror was pale –sickly pale—and had golden blonde hair. Her cerulean eyes were wild and uneasy. But if you'd look closely, you'd see that the girl used to be beautiful.

With my free hand, I reached out towards the girl. She did the same too. Then I saw, her small –but evidently visible—chest. Her chest, which is one of the reasons why I had been separated from him.

I pulled my hand back and struck at the mirror with the hammer. The glass shattered and flew everywhere around me. I held up my bleeding wrist and stared at the blood dripping off my arm.

I smiled with satisfaction as I licked the blood off my arm.

* * *

**I stalked around the room with an uneasy feeling in my chest. The time was coming. I glanced at the clock. Nine thirty. I had about thirty minutes left.**

**I ruffled my hair in annoyance. Why did mom and dad have to torture me like this? Did they know that I can't control this much longer? And how much I had suffered these past years?**

**I glanced around the room for something to release my uneasiness into. And then I saw it; the castle of blocks we made when we were five.**

**Perfect.**

**I walked towards it, and looked down at it. It was so small, it only reached my knee. But I remembered the days when it was as tall as my chest…**

**I shook my head. There's no way I'm going to reminiscent now. It's too late.**

**Too late.**

**I kicked the castle of blocks, and it shattered immediately.**

**A smile of satisfaction curled its way on my lips.**

* * *

"_From now on we'll sleep in different beds?"_

An innocent question that haunted me to no ends. I hated this. I hated the fact that we had to sleep in different beds.

I missed the times when he would assure me there were no monsters. I missed the times when he would hold my hands, due to them being 'cold'. I missed the times when he would kiss me goodnight.

But they won't happen again, right?

But I still need him.

Because those monsters were still haunting me. And my hands are still 'cold'. And the kiss… was much needed right now.

"Goodnight…" you mumbled, soft enough for only me to hear.

Then you turned, and reached for the doorknob.

_No…_

The door creaked open and I jumped out of bed, with a pillow in hand. I grabbed the edge of his shirt in my other.

"Don't go…"

* * *

**I took her hand and kissed her extended fingertips, a sly smile curled on my lips as I glanced at her. Her eyes were wide open with shock.**

**I shivered as that familiar impulse ran through my spine.**

**I can't stand it anymore.**

* * *

I watched as he reached to turn off the lights with his other hand.

"No!" I screamed at him.

He turned to look at me, expression unreadable.

"I… don't want to be alone tonight…"

* * *

"**I'm afraid of monsters."**

**I chuckled. Isn't that childish, my princess? I stroked her cheek and felt her tears. I wiped them away and tilted her head up.**

**Her complexion was pale –paler than normal—and she was shivering. I melted at that.**

**In that split second, all my barriers broke.**

* * *

I remembered our promise of eternal dance. So where's that dance you promised me?

I missed those days. Those days where mom and dad would leave us alone. Our private together. We could do anything, and they wouldn't care.

Because they thought we wouldn't do anything wrong.

They were wrong.

Horribly wrong.

It started when we were thirteen, and ended abruptly when we were fifteen.

They never noticed. And never will.

Because now, it's all just a distant dream.

* * *

**I picked up the blanket she had thrown to the ground and felt the warmth that she had left on it. I shivered, the feeling once again effecting me.**

**But this time, without my barriers, I succumbed to it.**

* * *

"Lock the door." He silently whispered, still holding my blanket.

I almost jumped with delight. He had always been so careful these few years, but I guess he finally gave in. I rushed to close and lock the door silently.

His cerulean eyes –similar to mine—gazed at mine and searched for the answer that was already evident. I was ready –and waiting—for him.

I had won.

* * *

**I turned off the light, and searched for her faint silhouette. When I found it, I grabbed her arm. If she could tell lies, I could too.**

**If I can't have her, I won't hesitate to lie.**

* * *

He kept staring down at me, not making any movements. I was getting impatient. And when I finally couldn't stand it, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

Our lips mashed with each other. I kept pulling him, in case he decided against it and want to pull away. Surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me to him and deepening the kiss.

We were embracing each other like there's no tomorrow. I didn't care anymore. He didn't either.

It was finally the happy ending between the knight and the princess.

* * *

**When we finally pulled away, panting and gasping for breath, I continued to look at her. We had committed the sin again. But I didn't care. She didn't either.**

**I decided I would leave the rest to her. I won't make another move.**

**Just like the knight she has always loved from the stories we read.**

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N: **Heh, finally ended! Anyway, my friend requested me to write this. And another requested me to write something funny. I wanted to write 'Give Me Back My Pants!' by Len but... it did not come out right. So if you have any ideas, please insert with your review! Review if you have time :)


End file.
